Deseo, deseo
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Luffy es un príncipe que se siente aburrido y Nami una ladronzuela que quiere riquezas y poder, juntos vivirán una aventura inolvidable que cambiará su futuro. AU inspirado en Aladdin.
1. Príncipe y ladrona

**Título:** Deseo, deseo...

**Serie:** One Piece

**Género:** AU – Romance

**Nota:** One Piece es obra de Eiichiro Oda y Alladin fue adaptada por Walt Disney Pictures.

* * *

Miraba el reloj con pesadez. El tiempo le parecía inmóvil. Sus hermanos estaban cada uno el lo suyo. Sabo seguía cada uno de los pasos del Rey como si fuese su sombra y Ace correteaba a las sirvientas mientras alardeaba de su musculoso cuerpo, con el afán de hacer enojar al Rey y a su sombra. Bufó cansado y enojado. Miraba el ir y venir del péndulo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo cuando oyó los gritos de la nueva consejera del Rey, una mujer muy fina y elegante, que había viajado por todo el mundo. Podía decirse que ella era la candidata ideal para el puesto que ocupaba y con mucha razón el Rey la había elegido como consejera en lugar del vejestorio que estaba antes, pero sin embargo, él no confiaba en ella. Rara vez la notaba relajada, siempre parecía observar todo con detenimiento y ni hablar de entablar una conversación con ella, ya que comenzaba a adularlo y eso le daba comezón.

Junto a los gritos histéricos de la mujer comenzaron a oírse los gritos de un hombre, que hicieron que él sonriera abiertamente y diera un salto de alegría. Él ya había vuelto de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en la ciudad y al fin podría quitarse el aburrimiento escabulléndose por la ciudad. Tal como hacía siempre. Aún cuando sabía que le estaba prohibido salir de palacio, y mucho menos ir a dónde le gustaba ir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sonrojada mujer alta y de grandes pechos y un cabreado guardaespaldas con las orejas coloradas. Sonrió más enfáticamente para luego dar paso a una estruendosa carcajada que indignó a la mujer y tranquilizó al varón.

─ ¿Puede decirle a su guardaespaldas que haga su trabajo correctamente? ─ ella hablaba con seguridad. ─ Lo que hizo es absolutamente indecoroso ─ agregó. Luffy arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Indecoroso? ─ soltó el guardaespaldas. ─ ¡Aquí la única indecorosa es usted! ¡Anda por allí y por acá husmeando lo que hacen los demás, mostrando suspechos a todo el mundo! ─ gritó muy fuera de si.

─ Zorom, vámonos ─ fue lo único que dijo Luffy antes de tomarlo por el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia afuera sin dirigirle la palabra a ella.

─ ¡Luffy sama! ─ el aludido la vio de reojo.

─ Hancock, suficiente ─ el rostro de Luffy estaba tan serio que ella enmudeció y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se fuera.

─ Esa mujer está loca ─ la voz de Zoro era cansada. Se habían detenido en una de las terrazas de palacio a beber algo mientras Luffy devoraba un sándwich. ─ Debes decirle a tu padre lo que hace, no puedo creer que el Rey la soporte

─ Ella sabe mucho, mi padre la tiene porque necesita a una persona como ella ─ dijo con indiferencia. ─ Además, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones ─ mordió el sándwich. ─ Tú eres mi guardaespaldas y tienes que hacer lo que yo digo ─ tragó. ─ Quiero ir a la feria ─ cambió de tema y Zoro comprendió que no debía hablar más de la mujer, ya que no tenía ningún caso. Suspiró y dio el último trago a su cerveza.

─ Está bien ─ dijo. ─ Pero que no sea como la última vez ─ se cruzó de brazos, mostrando molestia.

─ No ─ rió Luffy. ─ Esta vez no llamaré la atención, lo prometo ─ sonrió. ─ Quiero comer todo lo que pueda. Ese lugar está lleno de cosas deliciosas ─ babeaba. Zoro rodó los ojos.

─ Eres un príncipe, sólo debes ordenarle al cocinero que te haga lo que desees y no salir a arriesgar tu vida inútilmente a las calles de la ciudad ─ acotó sabiamente a lo que Luffy hizo un puchero.

─ De ninguna manera, el cocinero no sabe hacer lo que hace aquel chico de las cejas raras

─ Deberías decirle a tu padre que lo contrate ─ Luffy negó.

─ No ─ se puso de pie. ─ Me gusta salir a divertirme, aquí me aburro

─ Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta ─ Zoro no estaba muy convencido, pero allí fueron los dos, escapándose hacia la ciudad.

* * *

─ Nami ─ un susurro hizo que la joven rodara los ojos.

─ ¿No comprendes lo que es estar en silencio, Chopper? ─ dijo. ─ Si continuas llamándome, no podré tomar nada

─ No es eso ─ negó con la cabeza. ─ Sería más fácil si fueras sobre mi ─ dijo él, susurrando.

─ No quiero ─ ella volvió la vista a su objetivo, una hogaza de pan muy dorada que parecía relucir de entre las demás. ─ Ahora tú vas hasta allí y distraes al panadero ─ dijo y volteó a verlo a los ojos. ─ Y ni se te ocurra hablar ─ lo regañó. El pequeño reno tragó saliva y asintió.

Mientras el panadero, conmovido por la presencia de un pequeño reno en medio de la ciudad y buscando la forma de devolverlo al bosque se distraía, Nami tomó la hogaza de pan y corrió hacia su escondite. Chopper hizo un delicado movimiento, zafándose del agarre del panadero y corrió detrás de ella. Cuando quisieron acordarse, se habían perdido entre la multitud.

Nami guardó el pan en su bolso y se acomodó el cabello. No podía seguir llamando la atención corriendo de aquella forma desesperada. No podía localizar ni a Chopper ni al panadero. Pero si vio a un joven de cabello negro que comía como si no hubiese un mañana. Junto a él estaba un hombre alto y musculoso que tomaba del pico de una botella y el cocinero del puesto no daba a basto con las ollas y sartenes. Ella llevaba una falda larga de color rojo, con vuelo y una blusa sin mangas con flores. Andaba descalza y su cabello largo lo tenía recogido, dejando varios mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro. Se acercó a ese par, pensando en robarles algo de dinero, puesto que parecían tenerlo.

─ Esto es lo último que tengo ─ dijo el cocinero rubio de cejas rizadas, mientas se sentaba al otro lado de la barra.

─ Por mi está bien ─ dijo Luffy sobándose el estómago, que estaba hinchado por tanto comer. ─ Todo es muy delicioso ─ sonrió.

─ Tu amigo me agotó la reserva de todo el mes ─ miró de reojo a Zoro que dormitaba apoyado en una columna a unos pasos de ellos.

─ Mañana volveremos ─ dijo, levantándose. Cuando se dio cuenta, había golpeado a una jovencita, que cayó al suelo haciendo un quejido. Inmediatamente Luffy la tomó por la mano e hizo que se levantara. Con el rostro lleno de salsa y preocupación le preguntó ─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Si ─ dijo ella con timidez fingida. ─ Tienes salsa ─ sonrió señalándole la cara. Él, muy fresco, se limpió con la camisa, que era a cuadros verdes y negros. También llevaba pantalones cortos de mezclilla y ojotas.

─ ¡Oye tu! ¡Ladrona! ─ se oyó a lo lejos y Nami dio un respingo. Sin voltear podía saber que era la voz del panadero. Instintivamente y sin saber bien por qué ni cómo, tomó al joven desconocido de cabello negro y apetito voraz de la mano y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque. Guió sabiamente su camino hasta alejarse por completo de la feria y subió a un árbol muy grande con agilidad, siendo seguida por Luffy que parecía divertirse a lo grande.

Sobre la copa había lo que parecía una casa del árbol. Era pequeña, pero acogedora. Tenía una puerta y una ventana. Adentro varios cojines, y una pequeña mesa. Todo estaba hecho en madera rústica y decorado con sencillez, pero buen gusto.

─ Odio a estos tipos ─ dijo ella al fin, rompiendo el silencio. Luffy se había sentado en uno de los almohadones. ─ No comprenden que uno roba para comer ─ estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta que no estaba con Chopper sino con el tipo al que había elegido como siguiente blanco. Al notarlo se sonrojó.

─ El Rey es muy estricto con sus leyes ─ el rostro se le ensombreció. ─ Si te encuentra algún guardia no dudará en cortarte la mano ─ parecía que las palabras salían con preocupación.

─ ¿A si? ─ dijo ella. ─ Nunca me han apresado ─ estaba orgullosa. ─ ¿Y tú? ¿Eres nuevo? ─ estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes por ahí.

─ Hace poco que vengo ─ sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. ─ Es que ese Sanji hace muy rica comida ─ volvía a sentirse hambriento. La carrera hasta allí había logrado que la comida bajara. De cualquier forma no podía decirle a la chica que él era príncipe, así que se limitó a cambiar de tema. ─ ¿Vives sola aquí? ─ preguntó.

─ No ─ Nami se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. ─ Es pequeño, pero con una gran vista ─ a lo lejos se podía ver el palacio, imponente y majestuoso.

─ No es la gran cosa ─ Luffy parecía molesto.

─ Me encantaría vivir allí, rodeada de joyas y ropa fina ─ alucinaba con sólo decirlo. ─ Ser la dueña de todo

─ Estar rodeada de gente que te dice qué hacer ─ acotó él, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

─ Ser pobre no tiene nada de bueno ─ él tampoco la escuchaba.

─ Es como estar encerrado ─ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Un ruido los alertó. Nami cerró las cortinas.

─ Son los guardias ─ dijo en un susurro. ─ Ven, vamos ─ o tomó por la mano y Luffy se puso de pie. Salieron por un hueco en el techo y subieron más alto en el árbol. Saltaron hacia otro árbol y la rama donde Nami pisó se quebró, haciendo que ella resbalara hacia abajo. Luffy la sostuvo, pero él tampoco estaba seguro pisando. Ambos cayeron sobre un cúmulo de hierba debajo. Cuando abrió los ojos, uno de los tres guardias tomaba a Nami por el cabello mientras ella gritaba improperios e intentaba zafarse del agarre.

─ Rata inmunda ─ decía con desprecio. ─ Pagarás caro ─ escupió el rostro de Nami. Luffy se puso de pie hecho una furia y fue detenido por los otros dos guardias.

─ Suéltala ─ ordenó.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres? ─ al terminar de decir eso, el guardia empalideció. Sintió el filo de una espada en su garganta.

─ Más respeto con tu príncipe, imbécil ─ la voz ronca de Zoro le erizó la piel. Nami había callado. ¿Príncipe? ¿Ese joven era uno de los príncipes?

─ Lo.. lo siento ─bajó a Nami, pero no le soltó el cabello. ─ Disculpe su majestad ─ hizo una leve reverencia. ─ Pero no puedo soltarla, son órdenes del Consejo ─ Luffy apretó los dientes.

─ Lo arreglaré con Hancock

* * *

─ ¿Estás segura de que ella es la indicada? ─ la voz retorcida de un hombre erizó la piel de Hancock que apenas terminaba de entrar en aquella habitación del palacio, una a la que nadie se atrevía a ir. ─ ¿No sería mejor que buscaras un hombre? ─ la mujer arrugó el ceño.

─ Ella es más que suficiente ─ se cruzó de brazos junto a la puerta, le daba repulsión entrar en ese lugar, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Si quería llegar al poder, debía confiar en lo que aquel sujeto le había dicho.

─ Será mejor que te apresures, sino el Rey no te escogerá ─ rió con malicia.

─ Cállate


	2. Trato sospechoso

─ Detente Luffy ─ era la quinta vez que Zoro pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras con ese tono severo que alteraba al príncipe. No quería detenerse, quería encontrar a Hancock y pedirle explicaciones acerca de aquel arrebato. Caminaban por entre la gente en medio de la feria, y ya no le importaba si lo reconocían o no.

Un reno pasó corriendo y golpeó a Luffy, que cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero. Estaba cabreado y esa situación lo puso frenético. El animal retrocedió y miró fijamente al príncipe. Se veía abatido y hasta hubiera podido jurar que le estaba pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Luffy sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie.

─ Lo siento ─ las palabras parecía haber salido de la boca del reno, pero eso era absolutamente imposible. El príncipe rió nerviosamente. ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ otra vez. Los ojos del pelinegro estaban desencajados.

─ ¿Hablaste? ─ y fue allí donde Chopper cayó en cuenta que había hecho algo que no era correcto, que no debía hacer. Pero, había golpeado al chico y este había caído. Podría haberse hecho daño.

─ Tengo prisa ─ se disculpó con un movimiento de cabeza y quiso escapar de la situación, pero fue detenido por Zoro, que lo tomó firmemente por la cornamenta.

─ Definitivamente habló, Luffy

─ Es imposible ─ por un momento el príncipe olvidó lo que estaba por hacer y se quedó viendo al reno fijamente, que parecía estar avergonzado. ─ ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Perdiste algo? ─ preguntó en un tono tan inocente que hizo que Zoro cambiara su expresión. ¿Cómo podía ser que él se comportara tan inmaduramente? Ya tenía diecisiete años, no era un chiquillo.

─ Estoy buscando a mi amiga ─ dijo.

─ ¿Otro reno? ─ Chopper negó.

─ Una chica, delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Llevaba una falda roja

─ ¿Qué? ─ Luffy de pronto recordó qué estaba haciendo cuando chocó con él.

─ ¿La viste? ─ un atisbo de esperanza iluminó el rostro del reno.

─ Se la llevaron los guardias

─ Imposible ─ Chopper no podía creerlo, era ridículo siquiera pensarlo.

─ De cualquier forma lo arreglaré ─ la voz de Luffy sonaba muy segura. ─ ¿Tienes nombre? ─ preguntó.

─ Chopper

─ Yo soy Luffy ─ hizo un gesto y el espadachín se acercó. ─ Él es Zoro

─ Dijiste que lo arreglarías

─ Vamos

* * *

Podía recordar que desde que era una niña el sueño que se repetía y repetía en su mente y en su corazón era poder entrar al palacio, mirarse en sus lustrosos pisos, en los enormes espejos del hall central mientras un grupo de jóvenes doncellas reían y contaban vergonzosas historias sobre los muchachos que entraban y salían de la cocina. Soñaba que ella sería una de aquellas doncellas, rodeada de oro y joyas, con poder, con clase, con tacos y vestidos costosos. Soñaba que tenía el cabello arreglado y olía a flores, que su piel era tersa y suave, con un sutil maquillaje y que sus aretes repiquetearían cuando los brillantes chocaran entre si, al ella mover su cabeza entre risas. Nada estaba más lejos que la cruel realidad en la que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, cuando al fin pudo abrirlos y divisar algo, se encontró con el moho del suelo enlodado de un calabozo. Eso sí, dentro del palacio. Sonrió, pero la mueca le provocó un infinito dolor. Le dolía la mejilla izquierda. Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando recordar algo de lo que había sucedido después de que los guardias los atraparan a ella y al muchacho de cabello negro.

"Más respeto con tu príncipe, imbécil".

Frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser que ese joven fuera uno de los tres príncipes? Era casi imposible porque era sabido por todos que ellos jamás de los jamases salían del palacio. Ni siquiera el mayor, Sabo, que heredaría el mandato después de la muerte del Rey.

Aquella era una situación extraña. El Rey no había tenido hijos, pero había decidido adoptar niños de la calle. Nadie jamás los había visto en persona, pero la mayoría de los ancianos contaban historias sobre los verdaderos padres de los príncipes, sobre que ellos venía de tierras lejanas, sobre que eran hijos de piratas famosos, de fugitivos de guerra, de invasores, de militares importantes y una larga lista de cuentos. La realidad era que nadie sabía la procedencia de los muchachos, ni cuando los adoptó. Ni siquiera si era cierto que los había adoptado o si eran hijos de sangre del Rey. De cualquier forma a nadie le importaba realmente. Salvo a las doncellas.

Cuando sintió pasos acercarse sintió miedo. Un miedo que sabía había sentido antes, un miedo irracional que le nacía desde las entrañas y subía por su estómago, quemándola por dentro. No quería ni podía abrir los ojos. Era algo que iba en contra de cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera tener en ese instante. Ella había robado y lo venía haciendo desde que tenía uso de razón y aquella era la primera ─y suponía la última─ vez que los guardias la atrapaban.

─ Despierta ─ la voz del hombre era ronca y amarga, como si en su vida hubiera salido de los calabozos. Nami no podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba sucia y su falda ─la única que tenía─ estaba rasgada y maltrecha. Se veían sus piernas más de lo decente y le dolían sus pechos, la cabeza y la parte izquierda del rostro. ─ Tengo un trato para ti ─ podía saber que el sujeto estaba mofándose de ella y podía también saber que su rostro mostraba una asquerosa sonrisa. Sintió cómo su armadura se acomodaba después de que cambió de posición y se tranquilizó apenas un poco cuando notó que él no parecía querer abrir la cerradura de la celda. Entreabrió los ojos y soltó un quejido por el dolor. ─ Debes disculpar al Comandante, se excedió un poco ─ el comentario hizo que se le erizara la piel. Ella no había podido ver a ningún tipo porque le habían colocado una bolsa en la cabeza, pero si sintió sus golpes y los continuaba resintiendo. ─ El asunto es que debes robar un objeto para mi amo ─ el tono de voz del guardia había cambiado. ─ El pago es tu libertad, pero fuera del reino ─ escupió.

Nami abrió los ojos. ¿Qué robara un objeto a cambio de su libertad? ¿Era una jodida broma? ¿Algo tan fácil como eso? No podía ser real. Pero, de cualquier forma su vida ya estaba jugada, no tenía opción, ni nada parecido. Más que un trato, era una orden. O una sentencia. ¿Qué más daba? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se puso de pie, sin levantar el rostro. El cabello se le había pegado en la cara y en la frente, todo sucio, lleno de barro.

─ Haz tomado la decisión correcta ─ el guardia colocó la llave en la cerradura y abrió. El tintinear la aturdía. No levantó la vista de sus propios pies descalzos y ensangrentados, y no quería suponer de dónde había salido esa sangre. ─ Viajarás conmigo hasta la cueva y allí te dejaré. Regresarás con la lámpara y cuando me la entregues te quitaré los grilletes, ¿entendiste? ─ Nami asintió en silencio.


	3. Adios

─ ¡Hancock! ¡HANCOCK! ─ los gritos de Luffy inundaban gran parte del palacio. Estaba de pie en medio del hall principal, gritando a viva voz, pidiendo por la consejera. No era la única, pero sí la que estaba más cerca de él, y más tiempo en palacio. Y estaba convencido de que ella sabría por qué habían pedido la captura de Nami.

Era injusto, sabía que era injusto que sólo la llevaran por robar un trozo de pan para comer. Y más aún habiendo escuchado algunas otras cosas de parte de Chopper, su amigo y compañero de aventuras. Ya quisiera él tener una vida como la que ellos tenían. Eran libres y hacían lo que querían y podía decirse que hasta por culpa de él, o de alguien como él, estaban viéndose privados de esa libertad tan preciada.

─ Luffy ─ la majestuosa dama apareció por una de las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido negro con encajes, que tapaba mucho menos de lo que las mujeres del pueblo llamaban decente. El pelinegro sólo vio sus ojos y muy seriamente.

─ Dime dónde la tienen ─ masculló entre dientes pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara. La mujer se acercó a él con determinación. Era muy alta, casi tanto como Zoro. Miraba a Luffy hacia abajo. Se colocó muy cerca de él.

─ ¿Qué hacías fuera del palacio? Si le contara a tu padre estaría muy disgustado

─ Dile lo que quieras, pero dime dónde está ella

─ ¿Quién? No sé a qué te refieres ─ llevó su dedo índice derecho a una cortadura que Luffy tenía bajo su ojo derecho. Parecía bastante profunda y sangraba. ─ ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? ─ Hancock parecía realmente preocupada.

─ Deja ─ le empujó la mano hacia un lado con suavidad. ─ Dímelo ahora ─ ordenó. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

─ No sé de qué me estás hablando

─ Boa díselo antes de que vaya él mismo a los calabozos, sabes que no lo quieren mucho allí ─ Zoro hizo el comentario apropiado en el momento apropiado. Ella se tensó. Si Luffy iba allí, los presos lo lincharían, incluso si tuvieran que arrancar los barrotes con los dientes.

─ Ya se deshicieron de la ladrona ─ Luffy apretó los puños. Muy a pesar de todo, y por varias cuestiones sucedidas en el pasado, sabía que Hancock no le mentiría. Si ella lo decía, era la verdad. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió los sollozos de Chopper, que salió corriendo por donde vinieron.

* * *

Viajaron durante dos horas a través del bosque. El guardia iba a caballo y Nami caminando. Estaba exhausta. Creyó en varias oportunidades que iba a caer desfallecida, pero aquel era su castigo divino por querer robarle al príncipe y por siquiera haber deseado pasar por la puerta del palacio.

Pero, a pesar de eso, su mente no podía dejar de rondar por el rostro de ese muchacho. Parecía un crío, un niño, inmaduro, reía y su risa era contagiosa. Sonreía abiertamente, sin preocupaciones y definitivamente sin miedos. Y su aura era cálida y calmada. Pensar en eso la reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir tonta y miserable.

Cuando quiso acordarse, habían llegado al lugar. Era al pie de una montaña rocosa, con la entrada tapada por una piedra gigante. El guardia, al que había decidido no verle el rostro, hizo unos gestos y pronunció unas palabras raras. La piedra se movió por sus propios medios.

─ Entra. Cuando traigas la lámpara te liberaré, pero no toques nada más ─ le advirtió.

Los grilletes le habían lastimado los tobillos. Lo supo cuando intentó bajar por los improvisados escalones de piedra. El lugar estaba muy oscuro. No podía ver nada, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás, ya que se había adentrado bastante en la cueva. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logró divisar una luz al final del túnel, que se hacía cada vez más estrecho. Tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para avanzar.

Salió y la deslumbró el oro. Todo era de oro. Brillaba con intensidad, a pesar de que no había luces allí. Había estatuas gigantes, adornadas con innumerables piedras preciosas. Las monedas abundaban, caían como en cascadas por todos lados. Nami caminaba embelesada, pero con una sola cosa en mente, no tocar nada. Tenía que salir de esa, reencontrar a Chopper y volver a su casa en el árbol y quizá, volver a ver al príncipe por las calles.

Apretó los dientes y continuó caminando, ignorando las joyas y el oro. Logró divisar al fondo de la cueva un altar. Para llegar allí había que cruzar un río de lava a través de un puente colgante. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando alguna forma más segura para cruzar, pero no la había. El pedestal estaba en medio del lago, y sostenía con orgullo la pequeña, insignificante y poca cosa, lámpara de aceite. ¿Qué tenía de importante esa lámpara? ¿Para qué la querían? ¿Quién la quería? Bufó, se cruzó de brazos. Caminó en círculos. Y se sentó.

Debajo de ella había una alfombra con colores llamativos, bordada con hilos de oro. La acarició con ambas manos, era suave y gruesa. Se recostó en ella. Se sentía cansada, adolorida y hambrienta. No podía estar peor. Estaba sola, a expensas de un guardia que bien podría quitarle la vida si salía de allí, buscando una lámpara oxidada y vieja, rodeada de oro y joyas. Abrió los ojos con furia y se puso de pie. ¿Por qué hacerle caso a ese idiota? ¡Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado allí mismo frente a sus ojos y al alcance de su mano! De pronto, sintió que el suelo se movía y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba flotando en el aire, sobre el lago de lava. Estaba volando sobre el lago, ¡volando!

─ ¿Una alfombra voladora? ¡¿Una alfombra mágica?! ─ estaba aterrada y al mismo tiempo reía nerviosamente, incrédula. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Era una alucinación? ¿Tan mal estaba? Agitó la cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas. Apoyó las manos en la alfombra y esta se deslizó suavemente hacia la lámpara. Nami la tomó entre sus manos, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo y la alfombra volvió a tierra firme. ─ Gracias ─ lo dijo, para luego reírse de si misma.

La alfombra, luego de que Nami bajara, se hizo a un lado. Se puso en posición vertical e hizo una especie de reverencia. De cada una de las esquinas colgaba una borla con hilos de oro, miles de ellos, que bailaban graciosamente con cada movimiento de la alfombra.

─ ¿Estás viva? ─ preguntó y la alfombra hizo un movimiento afirmativo. Nami sonrió. Si estaba tan mal como para imaginar todo eso, sería mejor regresar afuera y hacer lo que debía hacer para poder descansar. Ese lugar no era real, podía estar segura.

Giró sobre sus pies y caminó unos cuantos pasos. Una serpiente que se arrastraba por entre las monedas la sorprendió, acechándola en el camino. Se irguió frente a ella, amenazante, abriendo su boca dejando que de sus enormes colmillos chorrera veneno. Nami, temblando de miedo, tomó un objeto de oro, pesado y grande para aventárselo, sin darse cuenta que estaba tocando lo que le había sido prohibido. En ese momento todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

─ ¡No! ─ gritó. Una piedra cayó frente a ella y aplastó a la serpiente, matándola. EN ese momento Nami comprendió que debía huir. Quiso correr, pero no pudo, los grilletes se lo impedían. Cayó, cayó una, dos, tres, cinco veces. Las monedas comenzaban a lastimarla, se incrustaban, la cortaban.

Se había abierto una enorme grieta en el suelo, con lava en el fondo. Las monedas y los objetos caían hacia abajo, fundiéndose con el calor. Mientras ella intentaba caminar lo más rápido que podía, sosteniendo con ambas manos la lámpara. Al llegar a la entrada, se acuclilló para entrar. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y las lágrimas no dejaban que viera bien. Pero debía salir de allí viva. Miró hacia atrás, el caos se había desatado. La alfombra estaba atrapada bajo una roca. Sintió que debía ir por ella, pero no podía hacerlo, debía salir. Ingresó en la salida, estrecha y caliente. Se arrastró, lastimando aún más sus rodillas. Las fuerzas la dejaban, había perdido mucha sangre.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del guardia, llamándola a los gritos. No podía continuar. Su cuerpo estaba quieto, inmóvil, ya no resistía. Cerró sus ojos.

─ Adiós


	4. Genio

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ la voz de Zoro rompió el silencio que había en la habitación del príncipe. Sobre la cama estaba estirado Luffy, mirando el techo. Chopper se había echado en un rincón, llorando a moco tendido. Y Zoro había decidido observar en silencio, pero no se había podido contener más debido que no soportaba la tranquilidad con la que el príncipe se había tomado el asunto, sobre todo porque no protestó ni puso objeciones a las palabras de Boa.

Sólo un sonido de aprobación salió de los labios de Luffy. No tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas ni de respirar. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que frente a sus ojos ocurriera semejante atrocidad y no haberse percatado de aquello? Sabía que Zoro estaba preocupado y hasta molesto porque no hizo nada, pero no había remedio. Si Hancock le dijo que ya la habían matado, estaba convencido de que eso era la verdad, por más dura que fuese.

─ Esa chica está viva ─ insistió Zoro, no porque realmente lo creyera, sino porque quería provocar a Luffy, para que aunque sea le gritara un poco. Pero, por el contrario, vio cuando se incorporó, se puso de pie, se acercó al reno y se agachó junto a él.

─ ¿Cómo es su nombre? ─ preguntó. El animal levantó la vista, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─ Nami ─ susurró.

─ Zoro, nos vamos ─ dijo con seguridad, el peliverde sonrió con alivio.

Escaparon hacia el bosque por el sitio de siempre. No llevaban más que lo puesto. Luffy no parecía estar en sus cabales, ya que no quiso llevar comida, y no protestó por nada, ni salió alocadamente por la puerta del frente. Muy por el contrario, fue sigiloso y tuvo cuidado en todos sus movimientos. Chopper continuaba sollozando, pero estaba más calmo.

* * *

El frío que sentía era cruel. Sus manos y sus pies estaban entumecidos. Sentía todas sus heridas con claridad, estaba hecha polvo. Le dolía hasta respirar. Su mente estaba nublada, pero recordaba que estaba queriendo salir de allí cuando se desmayó. No se oía nada. Le costaba respirar ya que el aire se había vuelto denso. Abrió los ojos y logró divisar la lámpara a unos centímetros de ella. Se había metido en eso sólo por esa lámpara y no había podido dársela al guardia. Eso sin contar con que estaba atrapada en esa cueva, con los tobillos atados, y con muy poca sangre en las venas. Sonrió, riéndose de sí misma.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tomó la lámpara y se arrastró hacia el interior de la cueva una vez más. Se sorprendió al notar que todo el oro había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban rocas y oscuridad, apenas alumbrada por el resplandor de la lava al fondo de la grieta. Divisó a la alfombra, aún bajo la roca y se acercó a ella, que parecía hasta alegrarse al verla. Nami sonrió, después de todo aún estaba mal ya que veía que la alfombra se movía. Se sentó.

─ Veamos ─ tomó la lámpara para inspeccionarla. Era una lámpara de aceite de procedencia árabe, se notaba bastante antigua. ─ Es un objeto espantoso ─ la giró varias veces. ─ Que sucia ─ puso una expresión de asco, y con la mano, que estaba mucho más sucia que la lámpara, la frotó para así limpiarla.

Un resplandor la cegó. Arrojó la lámpara. Hubo unas ráfagas de viento que la arrastraron hacia atrás. La piedra que apresaba a la alfombra se movió y ella inmediatamente fue a cubrir a Nami, para así evitar que se lastimara aún más. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, y pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con algo que jamás podría siquiera haber imaginado. Había una mujer de pie frente a ella, que le mostraba una agradable sonrisa. Llevaba una falda corta con vuelo color negro, una blusa ceñida color uva, que resaltaba su exuberante busto, y tacones. Su cabello era negro y largo, y lo tenía suelto sobre su espalda. Al verla, se acercó y se acuclilló frente a Nami, que no podía salir de su asombro.

─ Hola ─ le dijo. Su voz era agradable y calmada.

─ Hola ─ respondió Nami por reacción. Sacudió la cabeza. ─ ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde has salido tu?─ estaba tan confundida que no podía articular palabras.

─ Bueno, tú me llamaste ─ dijo la mujer, como si fuera obvio.

─ ¿Eh? ─ soltó Nami. La alfombra se movió y la mujer también.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Cómo has estado? ─ la extraña mujer había saludado amigablemente a la alfombra. Si. ¡A la alfombra! ─ Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ─ la acarició suavemente.

─ Lo siento, pero no comprendo ─ Nami decidió sincerarse, no tenía caso continuar haciendo conjeturas.

─ Soy el genio de la lámpara. Tú la frotaste, y aquí estoy para concederte tres deseos ─ informó la mujer.

─ ¿Genio? ¿Existen esas cosas? ─ Nami reía nerviosa, de incredulidad. La mujer cerró los ojos. Esto iba a ser difícil.

─ Bueno, pídeme algo y verás ─ y allí fue cuando la mente de la ladrona hizo clic. ¿Debería pedir algo? ¿O probar que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo?

─ No te creo ─ dijo, con seriedad. ─ Si de verdad eres un genio, deberías se capaz de salir de aquí sin problemas, sin embargo estabas aquí atrapada. Es más, acabas de decirle a la alfombra que hacía mucho que no se veían

─ Mi último amo ─ la mujer se puso de pie y se alejó dándole la espalda a Nami. ─ Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, quizá décadas ─ se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

─ Seguro… ─ Nami cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. ─ No eres capaz de sacarnos de aquí entonces ─ la mujer volteó y abrió los brazos, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y resplandecientes. Hubo un resplandor y cuando Nami quiso acordarse, se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche, en el bosque, escuchando el cantar de los grillos.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ esta vez fue la mujer genio la que habló. ─ ¿Fue suficiente para que te convencieras? ─ insistió y Nami movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, afirmativamente.

─ Está bien ─ aunque todavía no podía creerlo, Nami debía sacar provecho de esa situación. Si realmente esa mujer era un genio y podía cumplir cualquier deseo, entonces esa era su oportunidad.

─ Muy bien, te quedan dos deseos ─ dijo la mujer.

─ ¿Qué? Yo no te pedí en ningún momento que me saques de la cueva, así que esto no cuenta como un deseo ─ Nami se cruzó de brazos. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta y cambió la expresión.

─ Es cierto, técnicamente no dijiste las palabras correctas ─ soltó un sonido de resignación. ─ Me has timado ─ rió. ─ Las reglas son simples, puedes pedir cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra, menos que mate a alguien o que alguna persona se enamore de otra ─ Nami se acomodó en el suelo, sentándose. La alfombra se colocó sobre el pasto y la genio se sentó sobre ella.

─ Esto es demasiado bueno para mi ─ soltó. Sintió un mareo repentino, pero decidió no hacerle caso. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Chopper, la casa en el árbol, sus sueños, el palacio, el príncipe. Miró a la genio a los ojos unos cuantos segundos.

─ Oh, no te he preguntado tu nombre ─ quiso cambiar el ambiente.

─ Nami. ¿Y el tuyo?

─ Yo ─ dudó un momento. ─ No tengo un nombre ─ bajó la mirada.

─ Vamos, todo el mundo tiene un nombre, no puedo ir por ahí diciéndote "genio", quedará mal ─ la mujer levantó nuevamente la vista levemente ruborizada.

─ Hace muchos años, uno de mis amos, me llamaba Robin ─ suspiró. ─ Ese nombre me gustaba

─ Entonces Robin ─ Nami sonrió. ─ Dime, ¿qué pedirías tu? ─ Robin se sorprendió por la pregunta.

─ ¿Yo? ─ la pelirroja asintió expectante. ─ Bueno, pediría… libertad


	5. Anaranjado

El guardia de la puerta de entrada a los calabozos tuvo que mirar dos veces para comprobar que efectivamente el príncipe Luffy estaba allí parado frente a sus ojos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente. Sabía que el príncipe había tenido dificultades con anterioridad al intentar adentrarse en aquella área, porque los presos que había allí no podían soportar su presencia.

─ Dime una cosa ─ fue lo primero que dijo Luffy a notar que el guardia no reaccionaba. ─ Quiero saber qué hicieron con la prisionera que trajeron esta tarde, una mujer joven de cabello castaño, de nombre Nami ─ el guardia tragó saliva. Ese tema era delicado. Él había visto a la mujer, y también cuando se la llevaba el jefe. Y comprendía perfectamente que no tenía que abrir la boca de más. Pero por otro lado, estaba en frente del príncipe.

─ Ella ─ comenzó a decir intentando restablecerse. ─ Se la llevaron hace unas horas ─ soltó.

─ ¿Quién? ─ insistió Luffy. Zoro se acercó, mostrando su peor cara. Sólo con escuchar hablar al guaria podía saber que conocía un poco más.

─ El jefe se la llevó al bosque ─ dijo. ─ No sé para qué ─ confesó. No tenía caso ocultarlo, después de todo no pretendía sufrir los cortes de las katanas del guardaespaldas del príncipe.

─ ¿Al bosque? ─ preguntó Chopper. ─ ¿Para qué la llevaría al bosque? ─ Luffy apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su sangre había comenzado a correr más rápido.

─ Vámonos

* * *

─ ¿Libertad? ─ Nami arrugó su entrecejo.

─ Verás, cuando me convertí en genio me encerraron en la lámpara y estoy a merced de aquel que me encuentre ─ explicó Robin. ─ Una vez que los amos piden sus tres deseos, vuelvo a la lámpara para esperar al siguiente

─ Y la lámpara vuelve a la cueva ─ continuó Nami, comenzando a comprender la situación. ─ Debe ser muy solitario ─ agregó.

─ Realmente lo es ─ Robin suspiró. ─ Pero eso no importa. Tienes que pedirme tu deseo

─ No lo sé… ─ Nami dudaba. ¿Qué era lo que ella realmente quería?

─ ¿No tienes algo que quieres hacer? ¿Algún sueño? ─ preguntó.

─ Me gustaría vivir en el palacio

─ Eso es fácil, pídelo y te lo concederé ─ Nami sonrió.

─ Deseo ser una de las doncellas que viven en palacio

─ Muy bien, comencemos ─ Robin se puso de pie y acomodó su falda. ─ Primero deberías llevar una ropa diferente ─ se cruzó de brazos y colocó su mano debajo de su barbilla, pensativa. ─ Quizá un vestido de gaza sería adecuado, unos zapatos de tacón y un tocado ─ miró a Nami. ─ ¿Qué color prefieres?

─ Verás, siempre me ha gustado el naranja ─ dijo con cierta vergüenza. Robin sonrió.

─ Será anaranjado entonces ─ hizo unos movimientos con las manos, cruzando sus brazos por delante de ella y levantando las manos. Una luz amarilla cubrió a Nami, que sintió cosquillas. Se elevó unos cuantos centímetros y cuando quiso acordarse se vio envuelta en un adorable vestido de tirantes color naranja pálido, ceñido hasta la cadera y con un poco de vuelo debajo. Le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla. Los zapatos eran de tacón, al tono y su cabello estaba recogido, con unos mechones sobre su rostro. Sobre la cabeza tenía una pequeña tiara de brillantes, que hacía juego con sus aretes. El maquillaje era muy sutil.

─ No puedo creerlo ─ dijo con asombro, comprobando que además de estar muy bien vestida, estaba limpia y olía a perfume.

─ Estás hermosa ─ continuó. ─ Ahora es cuestión de ir al palacio. Te presentarás como una enviada de algún reino cercano y entrarás por la puerta grande. Estoy segura que le agradarás a todo el mundo

─ Gracias Robin ─ ella agradeció con sentimiento. Realmente no podía ser más gratificante. Le dolían sus heridas, pero todas estaban allí cerradas, curadas y las más graves, vendadas. ─ ¿Debería ir así? ─ dijo, mirando un vendaje que tenía en la pierna.

─ No hay problema, diremos que tuvimos un accidente ─ Nami abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y retiró la vista. ─ ¿Sucede algo?

─ Tú… ¿me podrías acompañar? ─ sentía algo de vergüenza al preguntarlo, pero estaba cómoda con Robin. Era agradable y hermosa. Y parecía de lo más instruida, inteligente y eso sin contar que siendo genio habría vivido muchos años y en muchas épocas diferentes.

─ Si, claro ─ Robin sonrió. ─ No me perdería un palacio por nada del mundo ─ bromeó.

* * *

Luffy había tomado un caballo del establo, dispuesto a internarse en el bosque para buscar a Nami. Debía hacerlo cuanto antes. Zoro lo seguía, montado en su caballo negro y Chopper galopaba a su lado. El problema era dónde buscar. Empezarían por el camino principal y preguntarían a quién se encontraran en el camino. Luffy estaba molesto, iracundo, miraba fijamente, con un aura sombría en sus ojos. Llevaba puesta una camisa roja y unos pantalones cortos negros.

El galope de los caballos era lo único que se oía en kilómetros. No había nadie. La noche había caído hacía unas horas y el bosque parecía brillar con la luz de las estrellas. Zoro llevaba una lámpara de aceite que ayudaba a mejorar la visibilidad, pero no lograban divisar nada extraño. No había rastros ni del jefe, ni de Nami.

Un ruido los alertó, al voltear notaron que había movimiento en el bosque, entre los árboles, en un sitio donde no había camino. Podían ser tranquilamente animales salvajes, pero eso no importó a Luffy, que bajó del caballo decidido a adentrarse. Fue detenido por Zoro.

─ Iré yo, es peligroso ─ fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon. El príncipe no dijo nada, pero no se quedó quieto. Dejó pasar a Zoro y lo siguió. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

─ ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? ─ Nami iba montada en una hermosa yegua blanca. Las monturas eran anaranjadas. Iba montada de lado. Mientras Robin montaba con pantalones, un caballo marrón, con manchas blancas. Sonreía.

─ Si, es por aquí, pronto daremos con el camino principal ─ esa chica la hacía sentir más humana de lo que jamás se sintió. Estaba muy a gusto junto a ella, y se estaba divirtiendo. Pero, su expresión cambió al notar movimiento entre los árboles. Rápidamente ocultó la bola de luz que había hecho con sus poderes, pensando en que podía tratarse de algún leñador. No pretendía que nadie sospechara de ellas.

Dos jóvenes y un reno salieron de entre los árboles. Nami enmudeció. Comenzó a temblar. No podía moverse. Chopper fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo junto a su amiga y dando brincos.

─ ¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡Estás bien! ─ gritó. Por su mente pasaban infinidad de cosas. Estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, pero también allí estaba el príncipe, no podía decir que era la misma chica que había conocido en la feria el día anterior.

─ ¿Nami? ─ preguntó, haciendo la vista hacia un lado. ─ ¿Quién es ella? ─ preguntó. Robin se sorprendió al inicio, pero luego comenzó a comprender. Si ese reno parlante la conocía y sabía su pasado, sería difícil adentrarse en el palacio sin ser descubierta.

─ Si ─ Chopper comenzaba a asustarse. ─ Tu eres Nami

─ No, me estás confundiendo con alguien más ─ dijo con altanería. ─ Soy una doncella del reino de Castelar, vengo enviada por mi rey para ser compañía de los príncipes ─ aclaró. ─ Mi nombre es ─ por un momento no supo qué decir ─ Nojiko ─ su corazón se estrujó al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, de la que siquiera sabía si estaba con vida.

Luffy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Chopper, sin saber bien cómo iba la cosa, quién era la mujer de cabello negro, ni nada, comprendía que algo estaba sucediendo. Esa si era Nami, estaba seguro por su olor, pero tenía que seguir el juego.

─ Lo siento ─ dijo, retirándose. Pasó junto a Luffy y se internó en el bosque.

─ Luffy, será mejor que nos vayamos ─ esta vez fue la voz de Zoro.

─ Vamos ─ los tres se fueron dejando a las dos chicas solas en el bosque.


End file.
